


Nurse Mia to the Rescue

by Jellybean96



Series: A Future Fixed [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Who says it has to always be the older sibling taking care of the younger?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (background), William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: A Future Fixed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Nurse Mia to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got a new little one-shot for ya because I know we're all getting emotional about the series finale of Arrow tonight. Hopefully, this one will put a little smile on your face.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stay.”

William sighs heavily as he flops back down against his pillow, realizing once again that there is absolutely no use whatsoever in trying to argue with his baby sister. She is very stubborn like their dad and is always able to sway him to her side with very minimal effort just like their mom. It’s amusing when it’s their dad being swayed or being out-stubborned, but not so much when William’s the one at the receiving end and all he wants to do is get out of bed, but his sister refuses to let him.

“Mia,” he speaks gently, “I’m fine. I’m supposed to go out with some friends tonight. So please let me leave.”

The almost five-year-old shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. “No. You’re sick. Mommy makes me stay in bed when I’m sick.”

“That’s because you’re four, Mia. You’re still a baby.”

She frowns. “I’m not a baby.”

“You kinda are.”

“No, I’m not!” she shouts at him, stomping her foot on the floor.

“Whoa, hey, what’s with all the shouting in here? You’re going to wake up your brother.”

William sighs again and looks to the door of his bedroom to find his mom entering with a deep furrow in her brows. “Could you please tell Mia that I’m fine and she doesn’t need to watch me constantly?”

“He’s sick,” Mia states firmly, turning to their mom with as serious a look as he’s ever seen on her face in the few short years she’s been alive so far.

“I am not sick,” he defends himself. “I feel perfectly fine.”

His body chooses that moment to betray him with a rough cough, his chest aching just a little. This would be his luck.

His mom quirks a brow at him, her arms crossed over her chest. She and Mia look even more identical in that moment than they ever have, it’s kind of eerie. “Not sick, huh?”

“Mom, I’m fine. I promise. Mia’s just overreacting.”

“Am not!”

He casts a glance at his sister. “You don’t even know what ‘overreacting’ means.”

The four-year-old stays silent and he smirks. He loves his sister, he really does, but he also loves reminding her that she’s still a kid. His smirk quickly drops when he feels a hand on his forehead, focusing his eyes to see his mom standing at his bedside, the back of her hand resting on his forehead before moving to his cheek and then to his neck.

Her brows furrow together. “You don’t feel warm.”

“Because I’m not sick,” he tells her, gently swatting her hand away.

“If you’re not sick, then why were you coughing just a second ago?”

He shifts a little on the bed. “It uh...it must have been the dust or something. I’m probably allergic to it.”

She raises a brow at him. “That’s what you’re going with? If you were allergic to dust, which I know that you’re not, then you’d be sneezing, not coughing.”

He sighs. “Mom, I promise you I’m fine. Please don’t make me stay home. I have plans.”

“And would these plans have anything to do with a certain boy I know you’ve been texting and spending a lot of your time with this summer?”

Heat rises to his cheeks and he tells himself that it’s definitely not because of what his mom said. “So what if it is?” he questions with a small shrug. “Is that so wrong?”

She smiles softly at him. “Of course not, kiddo. But if you’re going to see this boy, don’t you want to be at your best? You don’t want to be feeling all gross when you’re with him. You want to be at your absolute best so you can woo him with that natural Queen charm you inherited from your dad.”

He thinks about her point for a moment, assessing the situation in his head. He furrows his brows and scratches at the back of his neck. “I mean...I guess it wouldn’t be that bad to be as healthy as I can be…”

She smiles. “That’s what I thought. Mia.”

“Yeah, mommy?”

“Could you go find your dad and have him put some soup on for Will?”

Mia smiles and nods eagerly. “Yeah! Imma bring it to you, bubba,” she tells him with a fiercely determined look in her eyes before racing out of the room.

“You should have known you wouldn’t be able to get past Mia with a cough like that,” his mom tells him. “You remember what she was like last month after your dad got hurt teaching a class at the center. She wouldn’t leave him alone.”

He sighs. “I know. I just...I was really looking forward to hanging out with my friends today. One of our last moments of truly experiencing adolescence before we have to go to college and be in the real world.”

“And you can hang out with them after you’re feeling better.” She gives him a soft smile as she brushes some of his hair back out of his face. He’s been meaning to get a haircut before he leaves for school, he just hasn’t gotten around to it yet.

His mom leaves his room after a few minutes of fussing over him and the state of his bedroom; it’s organized chaos, thank you very much. Considering he’s working on packing up his things, it could be way worse than it is. 

He can feel his eyelids growing heavier as the seconds tick by, but then he’s wide awake again when he hears his little sister’s voice echoing off the walls right outside.

“I’ve got it, mommy.”

His bedroom door is pushed open and Mia comes slowly into his view, carrying a bowl of soup in her hands. She’s walking carefully, staring intently at the bowl as she tries her best not to spill the soup as she brings it to him.

Once she’s within arm's length, he reaches out and takes the bowl from her, setting it carefully in his lap. He takes a tentative spoonful, not wanting to burn himself, and lets out a content sigh at the instant soothing of his throat.

“Will.”

He glances down to see his sister still standing by his bedside, her arms raised in the air as she watches him with a fixed gaze.

“Can’t you pull yourself up?” he asks her, taking another spoonful of soup.

She just thrusts her arm up to him again, remaining silent as she stands there.

He sighs, setting the bowl on his nightstand so he doesn’t spill it as he lifts her onto the bed, setting her beside him. He replaces the bowl in his lap and eats some more of it.

“You know,” he says, swallowing the soup, “if you hang out with me right now then there’s a chance you could get sick too.”

Mia simply shakes her head as she settles herself back against the headboard, digging her legs underneath his blanket and then pulling it up to her waist. She sets her hands on top of the blanket and smiles up at him. “You gotta eat it all until it’s all gone.”

“And are you here to make sure that that happens?”

She nods.

He sighs. “Well, then I guess I should probably eat the rest of this.”

“Yep. All of it.”

He laughs quietly, scooping up more of the soup on his spoon. With Nurse Mia on the case, he’ll be better in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
